In order to prevent wheel nuts loosening one approach has been to provide a stud for the nut that has an internal thread of opposite hand to the thread of the nut. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,144.
Another proposal is to use a compression collar for, the nut as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,825.
In these arrangements it is important to have tamper proof nut assembly that visibly indicates that the nut is tightened. In addition it is usual to provide an aesthetic cap or cover for the nut.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tamper evident wheel nut arrangement that also enables the provision of a variety of aesthetic appearances.